


【图文】* Alazul *

by sarriathmg



Series: MerMay 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Animal biology, Beta Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is a winged serpent, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, MerMay, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, NSFW Art, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Tim Drake isa harpy, Weird Biology, mermaid jason todd, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 他揣测着他们的目的，从他们用铁链将他绑在车上，将他带走，考虑到他被带来这里的命运，他巨大的尾巴大声地拍打着下面的木板，一个非人的尖叫声从他的喉咙里逃了出来。但是在他完全来到这里之前，直到被绑在楼梯顶上的巨大石坛上，以及在当地有翼神的木制雕像之前，事实才变得清楚起来。现在，杰森才意识到他们的本意。一个给他们神祗——Alazul的献祭。*给五月人鱼月。*
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: MerMay 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【图文】* Alazul *

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [* Alazul *(illustrated ficlet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241495) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> “Alazul”是泰坦剧里改编后的夜翼起源，南美鸟神。五月是人鱼月。
> 
> 原文用英文写的，本来一点也不想翻译，但是谁让我喜欢找虐呢😬

这不是杰森第一次落入渔网，但它有可能是最后一次。

至少，杰森奋斗得十分努力。他不是普通的人鱼——坚强、坚定并且无所畏惧。他冒险去接近渔船，去那些没有其他人鱼敢去的地方。他破坏渔网，释放渔民的收获，并尽可能让船只沉陷。杰森对死亡也不陌生，他造成了相当多的伤亡。他是当地的一个传奇，隐藏在盐水的表面下的死亡本身，鲜红色的尾巴和绿色的眼睛在海浪下凝视。压制他用到了可不止几个渔船和渔网。这些人至少有不能独身前往的远见——他们组织了多人，集结起来，就为了能打败这个多年摧毁船只并夺取生命的海中的威胁，而杰森只是鲁莽到足以游到他们中间。

是的，他鲁莽了。但是杰森从来都不是一个对危险陌生的人。他一直都知道如果继续冒险会发生什么。只不过，预期是他一直想像的那样迅速死亡，渔民们把他活捉了。这是一个可怕的想法，一当杰森意识到他们正设法将他不受伤害地从水里捞出来便开始考虑这一可能了。他揣测着他们的目的，从他们用铁链将他绑在车上，将他带走，考虑到他被带来这里的命运，他巨大的尾巴大声地拍打着下面的木板，一个非人的尖叫声从他的喉咙里逃了出来，一种刺耳的求救信号，和Omega人鱼用来诱使渔船走向厄运的可爱歌曲完全不同的声音。但是在他完全来到这里之前，直到被绑在楼梯顶上的巨大石坛上，以及在当地有翼神的木制雕像之前，事实才变得清楚起来。现在，杰森才意识到他们的本意。

然后，杰森明白了。

人鱼是难得的渔获。他们被视为渔夫的终极敌人，因此，打败他们总是被当作英勇的。传奇的。鱼翅和鱼鳞的成本很高。他们是战利品，是渔民会告诉孙子孙女的故事。不然的话它们也会成为国王才能拥有的奢侈品，只有最富有或最崇高的氏族才有幸征集他们。而杰森是一位美丽的人鱼。他的尾巴在阳光下闪闪发光，呈现出五彩斑的色彩，他的鳍片色彩丰富，眼睛是翠绿色。那再加上曾有多少人在他面前败下阵来——他对他们构成了怎样的威胁——使他成为战利品的的理想选择。一个适合神祗的礼物，献祭品。

  
  


这就是他现在的处境。被独自绑在石坛上，尖叫着直到脱水使他的腮变得干涸，沙丘的影子和木制雕像一直伸展到太阳完全落山，使他处于一个充满星座的夜空下，银河凝视着他，直到被他们称作Alazul的那只神秘的野兽飞下，将他带走。

没有人知道那只鸟蛇到底是什么样的。杰森即将知道，但可能是在他不得不面对成为鸟食的命运之前。

他在日落后不久就来了。Alazul从来没有向人类展示过自己，但这是一个神圣的地方，祭司们只是在神不向世人展示的白日里才会出现在这里。很快，杰森看到一个阴影遮盖了一片星空，它越来越近，越来越大，直到他的整个视野几乎都被一个巨大的黑暗的形状填满。

杰森几乎没有感觉到任何风吹拂过他的脸，Alazul优雅地降落，他的四个翅膀承载着他身体的重量，长长的蜿蜒的尾巴在摆放在祭坛上之前呈优雅的弧度，长端包裹在木雕神像的柱子上。

神确实是可怕的。他宽大的翅膀跨越六米，长而像蛇的身体厚实而有力。然而，他有一个男人的上半身，一个美丽的年轻人，有着铜色的皮肤和乌黑的头发，他的裸露的胸部被复杂的纹身覆盖着，腰间的缠腰布，他的气味是由鸟、爬行动物和人的奇怪混合体，但毫无疑问，他是个Alpha，没有动静地凝视着杰森，蓝眼睛在星光下闪闪发光。

杰森露出牙齿，试图发出一种仿冒的吼叫声，Omega人鱼有时用来保护自己免受掠食者和其他人鱼侵害时会发出的声音。但是他太干燥了，离海洋太久了，以至于这都没什么用。那个显然是他自己氏族的Alpha的鸟神，只是眨了眨眼而不发出声音。他强大的翅膀掠过，割断了绑住人鱼身体的绳索，在杰森知道之前，他已经被高高举起，被蛇的尾巴纠缠成一束，当他无助地抓住身体时，风吹过他的头发。

巨大的翅膀在风中拍打，杰森的耳朵里响起巨大的声音，他在夜空上越来越高地飞翔。美丽的星光环绕着他，森林的黑暗笼罩在他的尾巴下，附近村庄的光线以闪电般的速度掠过他们。他被带入高山，四面八方都笼罩着悬崖。杰森能够辨认出山壁侧面的一个凸出上有一个由树枝组成的巨大巢穴。另一个身影在从上面升起，迎接他们，翅膀和羽毛是棕色和红色的，尺寸要小得多，但威胁却丝毫不减，因为它突然把头向后仰起，发出了沟通的尖叫，刺入耳朵。然后，Alpha用自己的声音回复，低沉的音色深深钳在其中。

蛇神优雅地降落，两副翅膀拍打几次以给自己足够的降落缓冲，其尾巴轻轻地将杰森放置在巢穴中，并放到了粗糙的表面上。另一个生物也降落在他面前，它的腿是鸟而不是尾巴，但也不是人的腿。这个蛇神Alpha族群内的哈皮 Beta。

一当压迫力离开他，杰森就立刻想坐起来，他的鱼体在巢的不平坦地面上毫无用处。焦虑和恐惧在他的耳朵里响起，字面上的含义他现在就是一条离开水的鱼，他的生存环境被残酷地夺走了。除非他希望成为一堆沾满山谷底部的鲜血和内脏，否则他不可能靠自己离开这里。

杰森结实的尾巴在巢中拍打，通常强壮到可以轻易折断成年人的后背，现在却在干燥的巢中毫无作用，只能无助地跳来跳去。杰森那适用海洋的黑暗中的双眼，此时能够清楚地看见那只四翼野兽，当他正站在上方凝视着他，尾尖正随着左右的摇摆嘎嘎作响。杰森慢慢感觉到一双利爪紧紧抓住了他腰部鳞片状的表面，尖锐的指甲刮着鳞片的粗糙表面并且向上滑动，直到它轻轻擦过他躯干的裸露皮肤，柔软的Omega的抱怨声从杰森的嘴里逸出。然后，一双湿润的嘴唇碰到了他的皮肤，轻轻地抚摸着他的躯干的侧面，然后慢慢上升，Beta哈皮的黑发散布在他的皮肤上。

然后，低声的轰鸣声在它们左侧的某个地方响起，处于禽类和蛇之间，振动并有些粗糙，与类似Alpha人鱼那种歌唱般的男中音完全不同，但仍足够使人熟悉和充满权威，足以引起颤意射穿他的身体。红色的哈皮在他的动作中停了下来，似乎花了好一会儿来思考。

杰森眨了眨眼，充斥着湿气的眼睛，抬头看着耸立在他身上的半鸟半蛇。然后，令他惊讶的是，蛇说话了。他的声音深沉，几乎回音。

他说：“提摩西，走开。”

红色的哈皮低下头，礼貌地为他族群的Alpha而后退，大蛇松开他的尾巴，有利于将自己放低到巢中，他先前折叠的翅膀现在又伸展出来，充斥着半恐吓、半Alpha交配礼仪地奇特地起舞；外面一对有着深黑色的羽毛，在星光下闪着紫光，而内部较小的一副翅膀则呈现出丰富的蓝色，随着角度的改变，色相不停地变化。

蛇接近时，杰森再次呜咽，长长而弯曲的尾巴慢慢地绕着他自己那条红色的鱼尾，蓝绿色鳞片发亮，几乎能发光。鸟高耸在他的上方，他蜿蜒的身体缠绕着杰森的身体，他混合了松树和檀香的信息素极其陌生，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，而杰森露出锋利的牙齿并发出危险的咆哮。

“不要他妈的碰我，Alazul，”他说，现在完全理解了一个Omega在这奇异的怪物群中可能发挥的作用。

然后，令他惊讶的是，该生物鞠躬，黑色和蓝色的翅膀向后扫，以优雅的姿态伸展，与人鱼的交配仪式无异。

鸟神说：“是理查德。”然后指着礼貌地站在他旁边的那个妖怪的生物，“和提摩西。”

就是这样。不需要更多的问题和答案，没有任何解释，只是模糊地假设杰森是要交配的稀有Omega，是与天空生物完美匹配的海洋生物。 Alazul——理查德——没用说话，他把缠腰布扫到一边，露出了两个大而坚硬的爬行动物的阴茎，用手指在杰森的湿润缝隙之间滑动以将其稍微张开，然后将头向下穿过两个洞口，杰森自己的斗志对于抵抗蛇般坚强身体的缠绕毫无用处。

就是这样——献祭的目的。不是作为神灵的食物，而是作为对下一代的繁殖个体，是对下一代神灵的有价值的生殖仓。也许这一次，下一任的幼崽能够同时拥有鸟类的翅膀和水生物的鳍。

新一代受到崇拜的神灵。

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇有两条屌。鸭子的屌是螺旋触手样的。因为三少的新身份是Drake，也就是公鸭。


End file.
